Happy Tree Friends The Movie Flaking Back Time
by Kylefan1990
Summary: There is a reason that one can not travel back in time and that reason is you can't fix the future. I am going to stop Flaky at all costs or else the grim reaper will fucken kill me. Rated M for emotional/upsetting content and for Strong Language


**This story follows my current favorite character in the series. It will not be a normal episode spinoff. While there are a lot of deaths, it is more of a horrific thing then a darkly comic situation. I love Flaky as well as Flippy, Giggles, and Cuddles, as well as others. For right now however, I will stick with Flaky. In some ways I think it is a tribute to the episode Blast from the Past. Both Sniffles and Flaky travel back in time. Unlike that episode, this story will not have somewhat hilarious results. This is not a parody of Final Destination no matter what you may think. Unlike the movie, this is not a premonition that Flaky has rather it happens in real life. The rating I think is no doubt an M for horrifically emotional/disturbing material including several graphic depictions of violence throughout the course of the story, also for Strong language throughout the story. If this story does contain something that you find funny for whatever reason, it is the dry, tasteless humor usually having to do with speech then violence. This like all my other stories is dedicated to Nikki my friend in Canada who like me is a fan of Happy Tree Friends. To make sure you know what you are getting into, I will be providing a summery of this story so make sure you read to at least this part before clicking the back button or reading further. **

_After suffering a brutal accident that leaves Flaky the lone survivor out of all her friends, she soon goes through a depression in which she may not recover. Isolating the strangers that want to help her, she soon goes through life as if in a trance. When she stumbles upon the recent invention of Sniffles that enables her to travel back in time before the horrible incident, she has a brief moment with hysteria at the thought of getting back the ones she loves. But there is a reason that they say that there are some things that time can't heal. Someone or something is going to try to stop Flaky at any chance possible. That includes a dramatic reenactment of her friend's deaths and maybe hers as well._

**While this is a fanfic of this series, it is not going to have the humor that is in the show we all love. I am saying this because I don't find the show funny at all only watching it for the violence and the creativity of all the deaths. So without further ado, I present you probably the darkest episode ever in the endless series. For the first part it will start off in script format just because….. you will find out later why. Do not hate me if I get anyone out of character. I am not guaranteeing that anyone would be out of character; I am just apologizing ahead of time so you are forewarned. Also I think of it as a movie fan fic. More on that later on when this chapter ends. **

**Introduction**:

{_**A medium sized book lies on a table as a jazzy tune plays. On it is the logo printed in fancy block letters and a few seconds later it opens. The pages flip drastically fast until at last, they settle on a picture of Flaky. The picture is moving and Flaky appears to be smiling. The tune soon turns slowly into a dramatic piece suitable for a death or tragic situation. The book vanishes and Flaky zooms inwards toward the camera. A low deep voice speaks out, while Flaky appears not to notice anything at all. The voice sounds an awful lot like Marilyn Manson but isn't**__} _

_Voice: For years, this young soul has suffered fates worse then anything. Over the years, it has been known that she has a severe fear of practically everything, yet sometimes is able to overcome that fear to save herself._

_{__**Flaky smiles while waving to someone not shown. Flippy then appears like a mirage in a desert. The two hug warmly, as Flaky is muttering happily in Flippy's arms**__} _

_Voice: For ages it seems that these two have been friends while not knowing of their desires for one another. Flaky herself even organized a party for the mentally unstable Flippy. Sadly a peanut allergy caused poor Flaky to bloat up like a balloon. While killing everyone else in the party, he managed to spare Flaky in his mental state. Sadly, he couldn't help her in time before The Mole popped her. The sad thing was Flippy managed to revert back to normal right as the tip punctured the porcupine. He mourned her loss for the rest of the day, however the next day she appeared alive again with no memory of having died. At first glance it appeared as if she never died at all_

_{__**Now Flaky's form cracks separating different body parts with the cracks. Flaky looks at all of her cracks and when Flippy tries to help she explodes sending ghostly shards toward him. He covers his face expecting to get pierced, but nothing happens. He realizes that Flaky is no more, and he starts to cry horribly**__} _

_Voice: Then accidents all over began to happen, each one getting more and more worse. No one could help it. If it was there turn to die then who were they to complain to anyone about their horrific fate? Flippy himself seemed to cause some of their deaths as well and occasionally died himself. Soon the deaths began to lesson. They lived a seamlessly normal life albeit a little boring, Flippy and Flaky soon began dating and along with that grew closer then ever. But were their deaths really over or was something a lot more sinister occurring? Flaky will soon embark on one of her more horrific tasks in a long time. _

_{ __**A bright light near Flippy flashes a piercing blinding light and screaming can be heard faintly as Flaky lands near Flippy's feet. Flippy helps up the shuddering porcupine and holds her close to him. He says something to her but we can not hear it. The camera starts forward as Flippy and Flaky start to zoom outward away from the camera. Soon they are completely gone and the book from earlier appears. This time the book is larger fitting the entire length of the screen. It is closed for dramatic effect and slowly opens as we zoom inwards towards the book. The voice in the background grows more satanic as we zoom inwards} **_

_Voice: Flaky will soon have to get over her fears because there is a reason that she will survive but in order to do that she will first have to look inside and discover that part of her that has always saved her in the past. But there are others such as myself that will try to stop her at all costs. No one is supposed to cheat death and the Grim Reaper has asked me to put an end to the Happy Tree Friends by any means possible, even if that means by being totally and unethically unfair. Flaky does not know of her true potential and I am here to make sure she never gets that chance. I have tried to kill them off but something keeps on bring the little shits back._

_{__**The Voice is now deep and devil like and the book opens wide to envelop the camera whole. As we enter the book the scenery changes and we are surrounded by blackness, but the voice is now laughing and then says something as the music fades out} **_

_Voice: There is a reason that we die and for the Happy Tree Friends it will be all to clear. For little Flaky that answer will come sooner than is normal, I have the perfect plan to kill them all and they won't see it coming. They must not live so carelessly and I am going to make sure that they won't have the chance to disrupt my plan. Not even my father could have done better. I don't need his rules any more._

_{__**The sound cuts out to distant laughter and soon words come up on the screen. The jazzy tune is no longer playing but a more serious melody of the Halloween episodes. They flash on the screen and we read them as thy wiz by. The first word is…..} **_

_A Happy Tree Friends fanfic presents……._

_{__**Those words bleed violently and explode in a gory way and then new words fade in slowly**__}_

_A Kylefan1990 original story….._

_{__**These words get shot repeatedly. Blood flies on the screen and ooze down the screen horribly. Then words bounce on the screen crazily and then fall down dancing to an imaginary tune. It is the title of the story….**__}_

_Flaking Back Time!!!!!_

_{__**These words melt into a bloody mess and then pictures zoom outwards, shadows flying slowly behind them. The first is the star herself along with some words underneath her moving smiling portrait**__}_

_Staring Flaky the Porcupine!!!!_

_{__**Her picture zooms a half step forward and then flies backward a trail of the picture itself is flowing behind. It vanishes into the darkness. This time it is several more stars of the episode**__}_

_Flippy the war veteran in the role of a lifetime as well as Sniffles the Ant Eater, Giggles the Chipmunk along with her boyfriend Cuddles, Toothy and Handy the Beaver, Lumpy the Moose, Petunia, Pop, Cub, Nutty the candy obsessed squirrel, and Splendid,_

_Small Roles: The moms and dad's of the characters_ (excluding Pop and Cub) _as well as Russell, Lifty and Shifty, Cro Marmot, and Buddhist Monkey_

_{__**The words vanish into the background and blood seems to pour down the screen as an unnamed character screams bloody murder. Then a knife appears in the upper left, the hand holding it is black with bits of red with shadows of evil darkness appearing out from the source of the hand. As the knife slams down, the screen cuts to nothing violently, a drumming sound is heard as it goes completely silent. **__} _

This ends the prologue as if it were a movie to a film spin off of the popular series. It took me a day and a half to complete this story prologue and I hope it meets most of your expectations. I have wanted a movie of Happy Tree Friends for some time and after reading around, I came up with the conclusion that is no official movie. So I began to grow more and more impatient and finally I wanted a fanfic movie version of the show with my favorite character Flaky as the heroine. So thus Flaking Back Time was born. I hope this is a good start to my fan movie fanfic and please don't judge to harshly. It is only a fan made tribute. Also this will not be permanently. It was only done for this prologue/introduction thing. It may be introduced again for the final chapter or something but not for the official story. I wanted it to play out as in a movie so that is why. Just because the Small Roles for this story say they are small does not mean that they make a small appearance or something; it just means that they are not as hyped up. The Starring roles are the real main characters in the story.


End file.
